


Original Art Work: Nightwing

by DebbieF



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: HI All!I usually am writing and doing my artwork for the BBC The Musketeers. Artwork here has been portraits of the inseparables & d'Artagnan and also cartoon versions of them.Also write in Stargate SG-1 as well.I've loved Batman since a kid and the original Robin has always been my fav and now Nightwing. Ha!After reading so many fanfiction stories I've decided to do his portrait, or at least my version of it. I liked this image I found of him on the internet and drew him from that. I love to work with lead pencils or charcoal or both when doing portraits.Hope you like the wing man.Also, if for some reason this image ever disappears it's because Postimages (where I've downloaded the picture) may have gone bye bye. They had been having financial issues at one time.++++
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Original Art Work: Nightwing




End file.
